Momoko's New Personality
by Lunar Wave
Summary: Momoko is a boy-crazy, sweet-loving, hero maniac. Alongside this, she is secretly one of the Powerpuff Girls Z. However, one night, Momoko had a dream. And this dream is about to change everything for everyone.
1. To Appreciate

**Momoko's New Personality**

By: Lunar Wave

Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls Z is not under my ownership. Only the plot is owned by me, Lunar Wave.

Setting of the Story: Tokyo City, Year 2035

**Chapter 1: To Appreciate**

**Chapter Start**

**(School, Tokyo City, May 22, 2035)**

A girl with orange hair barged into the classroom. "Sorry, I'm late!"

"Just take your seat, Momoko." Ms. Keane sighed. It was not like this was the first time Momoko was late to class. Nor was it her second. Chances are she had more tardy records in her attendance than all the class combined, though this must be an exaggeration.

"Thank you, Keane-sensei." Momoko bowed and went to her seat.

"Now that we are complete class, let's start on our lesson." Ms. Keane started her lecture. Soon, in the middle of the lecture, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru started to have simultaneous sudden odd illnesses and injuries and excused themselves to the infirmary.

"Those three must be cutting, sensei," said one of the students. "They're always doing this. I mean, Momoko had more visits to the infirmary this month than the rest of the class for the whole year. Same goes for Miyako and Kaoru."

"I doubt that. They are nice girls..." Ms. Keane said, in the corner of her eye seeing three streaks of light shoot across the horizon. 'The Powerpuff Girls Z. Are _those_three girls even _attending_ class? Always streaking off to save the city. I wonder about their education.'

**(Later that day...)**

"That dumb Mojo got what he deserved." Kaoru smirked, "Sheesh, he's always causing trouble during class hours."

"I worry for your grades. It must be taking a dip from all this saving the world business." Ken raised his eyebrows.

"Who needs grades if we can whoop evil monkey butt?" Kaoru shrugged. Momoko and Miyako laughed at the remark. Ken, however, took this question straight.

"Just because you are the Powerpuff Girls Z, doesn't mean you get to skip out on studying." Ken asserted. "You guys should really start concentrating on school. Dad and I can handle the Powerpuff tasks for you during class hours.

"And let you have all the fun? No thanks." Momoko said, shaking her head. "That's a Super Heroine's job."

"Yup!" Miyako smiled at Momoko's straightforward answer.

"Oh come on, you three... I wish you would concentrate on your studies more." Ken sighed. "Go home already. You still have school tomorrow."

"Ok." The trio stood up and left the lab.

"See you tomorrow!" Momoko shouted at the other two.

"You too!" Miyako smiled back.

"Maybe we'll get to beat up Mojo Jojo again." Kaoru grinned. Momoko smiled in response. Soon the other two were nowhere in sight.

"Ok, time to go home and have dinner." Momoko walked toward her home.

**(Momoko's House)**

She arrived home and ate dinner. During dinner, her parents started fussing over her.

"The teacher just sent a notice to us that you went to the infirmary, yet again." Momoko's father asserted.

"I'm fine, father." Momoko said, still stuffing her mouth full with food.

"You sure?" Momoko's mom asked, worried. "Maybe you should stay home tomorrow."

"I'm not sick, mom." Momoko grinned. "I'm still going to school tomorrow."

"You should change that personality of yours. You're always eating sweets, crushing on random boys you don't even know, and act like you are one of the Powerpuff Girls Z!" Momoko's dad sighed.

"I like the way I am right now." Momoko pouted. "I'm not changing my attitude, even for you, dad." She stood up and walked to her room. Soon, she was fast asleep.

"I wish she would just learn to listen to us more..." Momoko's mom sighed.

**(Momoko's POV)**

"Change my personality? That's absurd." I sighed.

"Hello." I heard a voice.

"Who's there?" I stood up.

"I … ... Can you ...?" The voice asks. The rest of the sentence was a blur.

"Me? Give...?" I spluttered out. I still don't remember the other words

"Can you ...? Can you ...?" the voice continued asking. I don't recall the exact words, only the fact that each question is different from the other.

"I don't know, maybe." I remember myself answering.

"Will you willingly do it?"

"I don't know... But I'll do it. What do I have to do?" I said bravely.

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything."

"Ok..." I said. There wasn't much else to say. I didn't hear anything anymore except an odd ringing. A familiar ringing. One that sounded like my alarm clock. Wait a minute... ALARM CLOCK?"

**(Normal POV, May 23, 2035)**

Momoko stood up, slapped the alarm clock, got ready, and sped off to school, taking her necessities with her. She ran her fastest and ended up arriving just in time.

"Made it..." Momoko sighed, taking her seat. Ms. Keane arrived and started the class.

**(Soon at that same hour)**

"My head hurts. I would like to excuse myself to the infirmary." Kaoru jumped up. Miyako also excused herself, saying she her arm hurt. This time, however, Momoko didn't stand. Kaoru and Miyako stared at Momoko for a few seconds before speeding out of the room.

"Oy, Momoko..." One classmate poked the redhead. "How odd that you didn't get some sort of wacko injury or something. One would think that the infirmary would be quite empty without you."

"Now that's not nice." A female student next to Momoko said. "I mean, Momoko does have the right to not get a disease at the same time as Kaoru and Miyako."

"Momoko? You haven't said a word since the beginning of class." Another student said. Momoko looked a bit like a statue, not moving except for her belly, which is breathing. Momoko was also staring into space. The student didn't like it so she tapped Momoko lightly on the shoulder.

"Momoko?" The student asked. This time she tapped Momoko a bit harder, causing Momoko to fall from her chair to the floor.

"MOMOKO!" Ms. Keane stood up and rushed to the side of the student, as the rest of the class did.

"What happened?" Ms. Keane worriedly checked her for injuries. Then she heaved the child and decided to take her to the infirmary. The students were instructed to copy some notes while waiting for Ms. Keane to come back.

"Well, what do you know? Momoko still made it to the infirmary after all." A male student remarked. This time, however, there is no laughter to be heard anywhere, only a couple of glares sent his way.

**(Infirmary)**

"So that's the case, doctor." Ms. Keane nervously explained the events to the doctor. The nurse wasn't able to help the girl, so they called the doctor. But now, it looked like the doctor can't do much either except do some tests on the oddly comatose Momoko.

"I don't know. I haven't heard of such a case. A perfectly healthy child suddenly starting to show symptoms in the middle of class. Not only that, only _she_ showed signs, meaning it is not contagious. There's a possibility it being deadly. I will need to conduct a few tests first, before telling you what I think it is."

"I think we will need her parents' consent, first." Ms. Keane said. Then she thought silently. 'Deadly? Why does this have to happen on my class hour?'

"Very well." The doctor said. "I shall be heading to the hospital now, to conduct a few tests." The doctor left the infirmary. Ms. Keane was so worried about Momoko that she didn't notice Miyako and Kaoru not being in the infirmary, despite excusing themselves to it.

**(Back in Class)**

"What!" Kaoru spluttered. "Momoko is sick!"

"Shouldn't you two know? You were in the infirmary." The male student glared at the girl. "Unless, you were cutting classes, of course." Kaoru didn't trust herself to talk and sat down in the seat without a murmur. Miyako also did the same thing. Kaoru looked at the school grounds to see Momoko's mom rushing into the school.

"This must be bad. Really bad." Kaoru murmured. The whole class was silent throughout the day. As soon as class ended did a noise emit from the section.

"Who votes we visit Momoko?" The class representative stood up. There was a murmur of agreement (the ones against the visit to the hero maniac girl didn't bother speaking), which ended in the class standing up and going to the infirmary. They discover that Momoko was no longer in the infirmary. The nurse told them her mom moved her to the hospital. She also told them that she woke up.

**(Flashback)**

"Momoko?" Her mom started worrying for the child. It wasn't everyday she were called to school to visit her child that is in the infirmary

"She simply won't wake up, Ms. Akatsutsumi." The nurse said to the distraught mother.

"When will she wake up?" Her mom asked.

"We don't know..." The nurse answered.

"I'll take her to the hospital." Ms. Akatsutsumi stood up. As soon as she started to head for the phone, Momoko woke up. The nurse helped her sit up.

"Momoko, are you alright?" The worried mom asked. Momoko looked at her mom, and said three words. Three words that brought the mother to tears.

The words were, "Who are you?"

**Chapter End**

My second fic... And I'm not even done with my first. But I just HAD to make this one. I wonder why I made this fic since I'm not a big fan of Powerpuff Girls Z. Oh well; it's made and posted so no use bothering about it.


	2. To Begin

**Momoko's New Personality**

Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls Z is not owned by me.

Starting here, OOC Momoko will be in this story.

**Chapter 2: To Begin**

**Chapter Start**

**(Tokyo, May 24, 2035, Thursday)**

Miyako isn't having the best of days. Just last night and this morning, she had to beat up a bunch of monsters before school with Buttercup. The result of this is going to school way too tired for her own good. It doesn't help that just yesterday, Momoko apparently suddenly got amnesia. Both Miyako and Kaoru are hoping to talk to her.

"Good Morning, Miyako..." Kaoru said, swaying a bit as she walked to where Miyako is.

"Good Morning, Kaoru..." Miyako replied, yawning.

"Do you think Momoko will be at school?" Kaoru asked, concerned for their self-proclaimed leader.

"I don't know. Maybe. I mean, I doubt the parents of Momoko will bother with transferring schools for amnesia." Miyako shrugged.

"I don't mean that..." Kaoru sweat- dropped. "I mean, will her mom allow her to go to school at all today?"

"Why do we feel like she won't even remember us...?" Miyako sighed.

"That's what amnesia does you know." Kaoru once again sweat- dropped.

"But I think we were lucky yesterday." Miyako said. "We were able to escape class without a mundane problem."

"I thought you were gonna say that Keane-sensei didn't figure out that we weren't in the infirmary at all." Kaoru sighed.

"That too. My head was too tired to remember I have to say something out of the ordinary sicknesses." Miyako grinned. Kaoru sighed. They have barely noticed that they already were at school.

"You're just making me laugh, aren't you?" Kaoru said accusingly. "To forget what happened to Momoko. Well too bad for you. I wasn't fooled."

"Making Kaoru laugh? It's easier to get her in a skirt." smirked Himeko from behind the two.

"What was that supposed to mean!" Kaoru almost yelled but she kept her voice in check.

"Well I guess it is an exaggeration." Himeko smirked, happy that she got the attention of the two, marched off.

"It's actually quite true the first time." Miyako grinned. "I mean you may even be in a skirt today."

"Oh, very funny." Kaoru glared at the blonde girl. They soon arrived at their homeroom. Keane-sensei should be arriving any minute by the time they were seated. The class was talking about some sort of gossip but everything stopped when they heard a voice from the door.

"Sorry Ms. Keane, but I'm afraid I simply don't know what to do with her. She refuses to stay at home, at the hospital, at the cafe, not even the sweets store, so I HAD to take her to school!" said the voice. The whole class knew immediately what happened and started a new talk. This time, about Momoko, much to Kaoru's grief. She really doesn't like talks about Momoko's amnesia.

"Well, I would take her in the class, but I may have to treat her like a transfer..." They heard Keane-sensei reply. It would seem that they are gonna have to let someone they already know by heart as a Hero Maniac introduce herself to the whole group. Himeko decided to try and show her off by telling Momoko about herself instead.

"This won't end well..." Sighed Kaoru, and decided to just look out the window and ignore the girl who just entered the room. However, she can't resist taking a quick peek at the hyper girl. Although... She is anything but hyper or something related to those lines. The Momoko she was right now staring at was observing the room with a quick eye and familiarizing herself with the faces of the class.

"Ok... Momoko, please introduce yourself to the class." Ms. Keane said, not used to what to do about a student that had amnesia.

"Oh, no need, Ma'am." Himeko said, raising her arm. "I bet I can tell her about herself more than she could." Ms. Keane was beside herself. She knew that doing so is rude to someone. But Momoko cut off what Ms. Keane was about to say.

"Very well." Momoko spoke with a very formal tone. "You may begin the introduction, Ms..."

"Himeko. Shirogane Himeko" Himeko frowned. The voice was too formal. It almost felt as though Momoko was really fooling around with them. Much of the class was quite beside themselves.

"... Shirogane." Momoko nodded.

"Ok, you are Akatsutsumi Momoko." Himeko started; suddenly unnerved by the cool reaction Momoko was giving her. "You are a Hero Maniac, who loves sweets and is a bit boy-crazy."

"Are those details from my previous persona, Ms. Shirogane?" Momoko raised an eyebrow.

"... Yes." Himeko said, lost for words. Right now, an amnesiac girl is right now disregarding her past life as tough it was some sort of unnecessary detail. Most people will think that she would be curious.

"Very well, Ms. Shirogane." Momoko cleared her throat. "While those details may accurately describe me in my former life, they may or may not describe me now."

"What do you mean?" Himeko looked at the red-bowed girl.

"First question, what is a Hero Maniac?" asked Momoko.

"Someone who likes acting around as though she is some hero of the world." Someone piped up from the back.

"I see..." Momoko said. "Sensei, can we please carry on with our class? It is high time we start the lesson, which from the hastily written notes of my former self is about this, right?" Momoko started discussing with the teacher.

"... Someone with amnesia remembers the stories of the teacher..." sweat dropped a student. Miyako looked at the new Momoko a bit oddly. Kaoru was beside herself with shock. And luck just decided to send their way another monster.

"Keane-sensei! My back thinks it's my front now!" Miyako said, pretending that her body is twisting violently. Apparently, her front does not think so and returns her body back.

"My hand thinks it's my feet now!" Kaoru said, doing a handstand to emphasize the point.

"That's odd... Go to the infirmary." Ms. Keane said. The two ran out, still doing the same actions. She turned to Momoko to see her smashing her fist on her belt "buckle." These three are lucky apparently. They had belts that resemble those of the PPGZ and they are quite rare apparently. So far, the only people Keane have seen with those belts are those three themselves.

"And those two had to get an odd disease when I restocked my remedies." Keane sighed. However, she was still glad that Momoko is still left behind. "Now everyone... Let's continue our topic." By lunchtime, the two had yet to return. Momoko decided to categorize the class into trustworthy and people who she will have to cold shoulder, and people she would have to ignore. Unfortunately, Many people made it to the ignore stage, including Gotokuji Miyako and Matsubara Kaoru, reasons for having an unknown sickness, which may be potentially dangerous. Among the cold-shoulder category, Shirogane made it to top 1, reason for being obviously a spoiled bratty shorty who resorts with money for almost everything. No one made it to trustworthy. Momoko decided that she will be anti-social to the class for a while. The school was dismissed without the two, Miyako and Kaoru, ever returning.

"Now that was a rewarding day." Momoko said. She had only a hint of a smile playing on her lips."

"You are Akatsutsumi Momoko, am I correct?" A total stranger talked to Momoko. A small lab-coated child stood next to the stranger. There is also a mechanical dog.

"Hai, I'm assuming I knew you in my previous persona?" Momoko glared at the lab-coated guy.

"That would be correct. I'm Professor Utonium. This is my son, Kitazawa Ken, and our digital dog, Peach."

"Right..." Momoko stood warily. "So, what do you want?"

"We would like you to join us. We will talk about it at the lab."

"Oh, no way. I'm going straight home and do my homework." Momoko marched off. Ken was dumbfounded.

"Well isn't that just great... It's like telling us that the Powerpuff Girls Z doesn't promote homework." Ken said.

"We still need her though... Bubbles and Buttercup were caught by Mojo, and I'm not sure how we're going to get them back." Professor Utonium sighed.

**(Akatsutsumi's Home)**

"NEE-SAN!" Kuriko shook her older sibling from her concentration and pointed at the television. "The Powerpuff Z LOST!"

"Everyone is entitled to lose once in a while." Momoko shook away the girl.

"But nee-san! Bubbles and Buttercup were captured by Mojo! And right now, he's wreaking havoc across the city! Where is BLOSSOM?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Momoko once again shrugged her off.

"But nee-san!" Kuriko once again tried to get Momoko's attention when a knock on the door was heard. Momoko sighed and opened the door.

"Who is it?" Momoko questioned the man who has suddenly arrived.

"Looks like what Professor Utonium said is true. You did lose your memory." The man sighed. "What do you think we should do, Miss Bellum?"

"Why don't we take her to the lab?" The lady behind the man said.

"Very well. Will you please join us?" The man said.

"I have a test tomorrow and homework to finish. Plus, I don't even know you." Momoko said, closing the door." 'More strangers.' Momoko thought silently. 'I'm not even sure if they DO know me, or just using my amnesia to do something horrible.' Then she thought. 'Is amnesia really the term for my problem?'

"Please listen to us." Called the man behind the door.

"Open the door for the Mayor of Tokyo." The girl named Miss Bellum called as well.

'Mayor?' Momoko clambered away from the door and called for her mom.

"Mom! Some man calling himself Mayor wants to talk to me!"

"I'll talk to him." Ms. Akatsutsumi sighed. Even she won't be sure unless she sees him for her own eyes. Why would the mayor visit an amnesiac child, anyway? She arrived at the door to see Momoko standing away from the door. Kakiko Akatsutsumi sighed and opened the door to see the Mayor talking to his assistant.

"Oh, Mayor." Kakiko bowed a bit as a greeting. "What would you need for my eldest daughter?"

"I need to take her to the lab. We may be able to jog her memory a bit." Mayor said to the mother.

"Very well. I would like to join you." Kakiko said.

"Oh, no need, Mrs. Akatsutsumi. We'll gladly take her with us. You need to stay here and take care of your youngest daughter, right?"

"Are you sure?" Kakiko said worriedly.

"Do not worry. Professor Utonium is an honorable man." Miss Bellum said. "And I will be here to make sure nothing bad will happen to the child."

"Thank you for your concern, but I would wish to be with my child." Kakiko said firmly.

"Please, Akatsutsumi-san. Momoko-chan will be quite alright with us, right, Momoko?"

"Yes ma'am. Okaa-san you don't need to worry much about my well-being. But even if it's the mayor I'll be sure to smash him if he does something bad." With that threat, she went into the car."

"Well, isn't that just nice." sulked the mayor climbed into the car quickly.

"It's quite apt for a child." Ms. Bellum said, climbing into the driver's seat.

"I'll be going with you!" Mrs. Akatsutsumi said firmly, running out of the door. But Ms. Bellum decided it's best to run now and leave Kakiko behind.

"Well isn't that just nice. I definitely won't be voting for him next election, if he still runs." sulked Kakiko Akatsutsumi.

**(Mayor's Car)**

"Well isn't that just nice." Momoko glared accusingly.

"We don't want the secret of the Powerpuffs becoming exposed you know." Mayor said to the girl. This caught Momoko's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Momoko raised her eyebrow at this statement.

"Ah, now you're interested. Well, all in due time. We'll shortly be arriving at Professor Utonium's lab."

**(National Research and Science Lab)**

"So you're telling me that I'm 'Blossom' of the Powerpuff Girls Z?" Momoko raised her eyebrow at the details being fed to her.

"Look at this picture." Ken showed her a picture of Blossom. "You both look the same."

"I don't see the point." Momoko said.

"Oh COME ON! Bubbles and Buttercup are soon gonna be sent flying into outer space by Mojo and you don't even care."

"Let's say I do know what you are talking about, but why am I supposed to care?"

"They are your, as you call it, previous persona's best friends! Therefore, you have an obligation to them!"

"... Fine. But how am I supposed to do that?" Momoko said wearily.

"Peach." Professor Utonium called to the Robot dog.

"Powerpuff Z Transform, da wan!" Peach called out.

"_Hyper Blossom!_" Momoko yelled unconsciously. She transformed almost immediately.

"Ok..." Blossom sweat- dropped at the pink yo-yo in her hand.

"Now, Blossom, SAVE YOUR OTHER TWO FRIENDS!" Professor Utonium ordered Blossom.

"Fine." Blossom strolled out the door walking.

"Umm... I estimate we have only 5 minutes. You must remove them from that rocket! I suggest you FLY!" Ken shouted at her.

"Hooray. An eight year old is telling me what to do. This is one time only, okay, brat? Next time, I'll send you to orbit." Blossom glared at Ken. Blossom then flew away from the scene.

'This is worse than Buttercup..." Ken sweat dropped. Then he got an idea regarding Buttercup. "Peach, can you do that again?"

"Oh, no way. Let Blossom do the saving. I'm not telling Buttercup _that _again." Peach huffed.

"Well that's a bit reasonable." Professor Utonium said.

**(Mojo's Rocket Launcher)**

"Finally gathered enough fuel, mojo." grinned Mojo.

"You won't get away with this!" Buttercup yelled at Mojo.

"Get real, Buttercup." smirked Mojo. "I have your hammer. And that glass is unbreakable without it."

"Curse you..." Buttercup glared.

"Mojo..." Bubbles sighed. "Let us go!"

"You won't be seeing the sunrise here once I'm through with you." Mojo said.

"You have five choices, monkey." A voice shot out of the blue.

"Who called me a monkey?" Mojo looked around to see that the weapons of the two Powerpuffs he caught disappeared.

"Where are they?"

"One, release the girls and run away. Doesn't mean I won't chase you."

"Two, give up. It's for your own good."

"Three, ride that rocket of yours and make haste to outer space."

"Four, I'll bounce you around with this yo-yo."

"Yo-yo? BLOSSOM!" Buttercup yelled to the voice.

"Five: I'll send you into orbit." Blossom finished her taunt.

"I choose, SIX. I catch you and send YOU to outer space with your little friends, mojo." Mojo sneered.

"30 times in orbit, I see." Blossom said jumping down to reveal her holding Bubble's Bubble Wand Staff in her hand and Buttercup's Daruma Otoshi Hammer on her yo-yo. Mojo saw the two weapons and retaliated immediately.

"Give those back!"

"No way." Blossom told the monkey. Mojo felt a bit unnerved on Blossom's cool outlook on the situation as though she was mocking him.

"FACE ME SERIOUSLY!" Mojo yelled. But Blossom threw her yo-yo in the direction of Buttercup's Super glass cage, which caused the Hammer to fly in that direction and smash the glass.

"WHAT!"

"Thank you, Blossom." Buttercup thumbs upped Blossom, but received no reaction. Then they heard a countdown.

"Rocket will launch in T-minus 10...9 ...8 ...7 …."

"OH ,shoot!" Buttercup ran to Blossom's glass cage.

"3...2...1... Launch." The rocket launched into the air as Buttercup looked up helplessly.

"BUBBLES!" Buttercup flew after the rocket.

"Don't yell too much." yelled someone behind her, obviously Blossom. She turned around to yell at the 'leader' to see her hanging onto dear life to the rocket's tail. The string had reached its limit and stopped the rocket.

"A little help would be appreciated. This is harder than it looks. Hurry before that flame eats the string." Blossom shouted at Buttercup. "Use a ranged attack."

"Right. **SWING SONIC**!" Buttercup pushed her strength to the limit. It broke the glass enough to let Bubbles out.

"Finally." Blossom willed her Yo-yo to uncoil, letting the rocket fly away.

"Now back to Mojo." Blossom jumped up and looked at the monster. "I believe we had 30 orbits to issue to you.

"Mojo!" Mojo tried to run but Buttercup kept the monster from running, with a grin on her face, spelling catastrophe to Mojo. Mojo looked at the end of the hammer to see a bubble on the end. It is also once again tied to Blossom's yo-yo. Blossom suddenly spun the hammer around like a flail.

"MOJO!" But before Mojo could escape, Blossom smashed the bubble end onto Mojo. This bubble is designed by Bubbles to maximize the orbits.

"Mojo let us go hungry there. And I missed a sale in the mall." Bubbles had said.

"Hey, no one's complaining about your marvelous Super Bubble Boing." Buttercup grinned. Blossom looked at the two. They are obviously friends.

"I need to go home soon." Blossom elevated into the air.

"We still need to talk." Bubbles stopped Blossom in mid-air.

"About what?" Blossom asked.

"Let's talk back at the lab." Buttercup said. "You have made quite a lot of haters for appearing late."

"One is my own sister." Blossom shrugged. "But I don't care. Better late than never, most people said. Now you will have to excuse me."

"Let's go back to the lab." Buttercup stopped her this time. Then she held the girl's arm with Bubbles's on the other one and sped away. A flying Mojo shot by them as they passed, marking the start of the second orbit.

**(National Research and Science Lab)**

"Well we're here..." Bubbles and Buttercup flew into the lab.

"Good job everyone." Ken smiled.

"Oy, pipsqueak, I need to go home." Blossom told the boy immediately.

"Pipsqueak?" Ken got angry. "It's obvious I'd be small. I'm eight-years old."

"A pipsqueak is a pipsqueak. Now I want to go home and finish my homework and study for the test tomorrow." Blossom told him.

"Why don't you just release the power?" Miyako smiled at her.

"Or did you forget that too?" Kaoru sweat- dropped.

"In fact, I did." Blossom glared at Kaoru and reverted to her normal clothes.

"We still need to talk though." Miyako sighed. "Do you really have no clue who we are?"

"All I know, you made stupid reasons just to get out of class and save the world." Momoko glared.

"Can't help that! Ms. Keane is prepared for almost everything we can throw against her!" Kaoru sighed.

"We're your friends, you know?" Miyako smiled.

"Hooray." Momoko said to them with barely any enthusiasm. "I'm friends with two people who lie to teachers and CUT class to save the world. Hardly a good model to students. And the only ones who are learned enough here are ALSO promoting this. And the little kid here is like screaming to me that studying is for geniuses!" The whole group is lost for words. They never really looked into the topic that far. With that, Momoko marched out of the door and went home. On the way, she caught a red clothed and capped kid.

"Keep your finger out of your nose, you idiot. It's not cool at all!" Momoko shouted to the boy. The boy instantly removed the finger from his nose. The boy watched Momoko walk away.

"Stupid hag..." The boy said and ran back to a boy in blue and a boy in green.

"What do girls know about 'cool'?" mumbled the boy.

"Nothing, of course, Brick." grinned the blue-wearing kid who has his finger in his nose.

"Yup. Boomer's right." grinned another boy wearing green who also had his finger in his nose.

"Yup, Butch." shrugged Brick, but kept his finger away from his nose. Something told him that he should follow what the girl just said, like how a boy would listen to his mother. Brick shuddered. The only mother he knew of was Mojo. He simply refuses to believe that he has Blossom's DNA even though he uses her straw as a weapon. Wait a minute... Straw? An... Indirect kiss with Blossom? YUCK!

"I don't want to use this straw again...," mumbled Brick, looking at the straw. But he kept the straw in his pocket. He didn't know why he did. He just did.

"This day just keeps getting stranger..." Brick sighed.

That night, Miyako and Kaoru stared out of their windows and sighed. They didn't make a good impression with their friend. All was not well that night for most people. Miyako saw a shooting star and wished upon it.

"Shooting Star... I wish that I, Kaoru and Momoko would become good friends again." Miyako wished. Unknown to Miyako, the star that passed by marked the start of the twenty-eighth orbit.

**Chapter End**

**I finished yet another chapter... And it's quite long I must say. It has already been suggested by the title that Momoko will definitely be OOC here. This has been quite long a chapter, I must say. I'll need to start working on my other story though. I already hit the halfway marker of that story.**


	3. To Change

**Momoko's New Personality**

Disclaimer: I do not own PPGZ.

**Chapter 3: To Change**

**Chapter Start**

**(Tokyo Streets, PPGZ vs. Gangreen Gang, May 31, 2035)**

"This is bad..." Miyako or rather, Bubbles sighed. "Without Blossom, we're struggling."

"Not my fault she doesn't want to miss class!" Buttercup said. "**Swing Sonic!**"

"**Bubble Champagne!**" Bubbles and Buttercup swung their weapons, Buttercup stopping mid-swing to release a Sonic Boom in the direction of the Gangreen Gang, and Bubbles doing a full 180 degrees to send a multiple bubbles in the direction of the gang. The two attacks were dodged.

"Ugh..." Buttercup gritted. "Blossom is the crafty one of our team. Without her, we have little to no strategy."

"I know..." Bubbles sighed. "It's not my fault either."

"CONCENTRATE ON US, REALLY! All you do is talk to each other complaining that Blossom isn't around!" Ace shouted at them.

"You asked for it." Buttercup sighed. Then a fierce glare appeared on her eyes. "**Graviton Drive!**"

"No wait, don't con..." Ace said but was hit by the shock wave sent to him by the drive.

"There they go..." Bubbles sighed. "Let's get back to school."

"Right! But we still need to sign a few autographs..." Buttercup sighed as they floated down.

**(School)**

"Momoko, good thing you didn't get another strange disease today." Ms. Keane smiled appreciatively. But she frowned a bit because Momoko is right now quite attentive in class. She's quick to answer, quick to question, and quick to comprehend. But somehow Ms. Keane isn't happy with this development. Most likely it's because this is not the Momoko she was used to seeing every day. It was a new girl. She might as well be named something else. And she isn't showing signs of reverting to her old personality.

"..." Momoko made a sound that's incomprehensible. Momoko had promised to her heart that she would keep Miyako and Kaoru's Powerpuff Girl Z status a secret. If there's one thing she will do for those two, it's to keep their secret.

"We're back, sensei." Miyako and Kaoru walked into the room, all smiles. They sat back at their seats and finished the day without much incident. They were walking out of school when they found Momoko on a wall, writing something in her notebook, which is most likely homework.

"Nee-san!" Miyako almost gasped. The girl looked at Miyako. She then closed the notebook and walked alongside the two.

"I don't know the way to the lab." Momoko said hurriedly.

"That means..." Miyako's eyes lit up.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Momoko looked at Miyako from top to toe. Then she examined Kaoru as well.

"Well, I would like to visit Taka-chan first." Miyako blushed.

"That would be in the hospital, correct?" Momoko said, stopping. Miyako nodded. Momoko crossed her arms. "I'd rather stay here than that sickly place..." Momoko winced a bit. "Where can we meet up?"

"Do you know the park with all the fences and the flowers?" Kaoru asked. "That place is exactly on the way from the hospital to the lab."

"The one near the pet shop?" She received a nod. "Ok." Momoko said. "I've been there before..."

"Ok. See you later!" Miyako waved to the retreating figure of Momoko.

"Looks like she's warming up to us." Miyako grinned at Kaoru.

"I thought she was a study freak now... How did she end up at the park?"

"Must have something to do with the pet shop." Miyako said thoughtfully. Then she skipped ahead.

"Well, we need to talk to Taka-chan soon." Miyako smiled. "Or we'll be making Momoko wait forever."

"Nah, she'll probably have finished all the homework in her bag. Oh and it'll be your fault if we make Momoko wait forever." Kaoru grinned.

"Ha-ha. It's hard to MAKE you laugh. But you can laugh whenever YOU want to." Miyako smiled.

"Whatever." was the reply.

**(Later, at the Pet Shop)**

"You sure had a lengthy talk with Takaaki today." Kaoru glared accusingly.

"I can't help it!" Miyako blushed.

"Well, hopefully Momoko wasn't bored to tears at the park." Kaoru sighed. On the way they saw Momoko.

"Is that Momoko...?" Kaoru's jaw slacked open. "She's smiling! I mean, she's LAUGHING!"

"And she's looking in the pet store." Miyako observed. Momoko suddenly snapped back and looked around to see the two. She suddenly blushed.

"I..." Momoko said, obviously trying to create an excuse. Miyako looked in the window.

"Ooh... Cats." Miyako smiled. Kaoru looked in as well. Miyako was definitely looking at the cats. Then she looked at the rabbits. Then she looked at the dogs.

"Can we please hurry up?" Momoko said.

"Sure." Kaoru grinned. "Why don't you transform with us?"

"Fine." Momoko sighed, disgruntled at the idea of transforming. They ran in a back-alley and looked around if someone is watching.

"_Hyper Blossom!_" Momoko shouted, transforming into Blossom.

"_Rolling Bubbles!_" Miyako shouted, transforming into Bubbles.

"_Powered Buttercup!_" Kaoru shouted, transforming into Buttercup. They instantly jumped up and flew straight back to the lab.

**(Professor Utonium's Lab)**

"Ouch..." Kaoru winced. Momoko was deep in concentration as she cleaned the scratches that she had spotted on Kaoru and Miyako.

"You should really look after yourselves you know. These minor injuries could get infected." Momoko said. She placed an adhesive bandage on the scratch. "There. All done." She packed up the first aid kit in the bag.

"So other than your homework, you have a first aid kit?" Miyako smiled.

"Yes." Momoko said. She walked to the table and opened a notebook and started to once again, jot down something.

"How did you get her to come back with you?" Ken whispered into Kaoru's ear.

"I don't know about that. Apparently she only went with us to clean our wounds." Kaoru said, touching the adhesive bandage unconsciously.

"Ken. I think you may need to find a better way to make her want to fight crime with us." Miyako tapped the kid. "And threatening her won't help. Even if you threaten that the bad guys will remove us from studying for good, all you'll get is a glare and an ignoring shoulder."

"I'm no miracle worker." Ken sighed. "I don't see why I need to do this. It's impossible to force someone of that mindset to work against crime. And now that we have her presence now, I don't want to make another mistake. She threatened me she would send me into orbit if I order her around."

"Blossom's fans are quite disappointed by her lack of activity." Professor Utonium looked at the three, and then at Momoko, who looks hard at work trying to finish her studies.

"Oy, Kaoru, Miyako, shouldn't you join her?" The Mayor talked from the screen. "My brother won't be pleased if you two fail while Momoko passes."

"Nah, I'll do my homework at home." Kaoru slouched, watching the sports channel.

"Do you even know what the homework is?" Ken asked.

"Momoko is bound to tell me." Kaoru shrugged. "She thinks she's our manager now."

"If you must know, we didn't receive homework." Momoko obliged at Kaoru's comment.

"Eh?" Kaoru almost collapsed. "Then what are you reading and writing?" Miyako skipped over to the table.

"What a wide assortment of things." Miyako looked at everything. Kaoru walked to the table with Ken and Professor Utonium.

"Is this a cookbook?" Kaoru's face bleached. Momoko rolled her eyes at the reaction.

"This is a fashion magazine!" Miyako's eyes lit up. She picked it up and read it a bit.

"This is a science journal..." Ken flipped through one of the books.

"This is a comic book." Prof. Utonium looked at another one.

"This is a sports magazine." Kaoru looked at another one. She didn't bother looking at the rest. They were all different from one another.

"What on earth are you doing?" Kaoru sweat- dropped. "Reading all this. Is that your new interest? Reading?"

"I'm trying to see what I'll be interested in." Momoko stood up and picked up her bag, "I'm going home now. Nothing interesting." She walked out of the lab.

"At least we're making small talk." Miyako smiled.

"Yep." Peach smiled.

"Funny, I don't remember you talking, Peach." Professor Utonium said, causing a stir of laughter in the room.

"Looks like this new Momoko has a soft side after all." Peach smiled.

"Good thing too. Otherwise, we would be on a route to Mars." Ken said.

"Now that's unfair to her Ken." Miyako said. "She needs time. She's redeveloping her personality, you know?"

"What?" Kaoru, Ken, Professor Utonium, and Peach opened their eyes widely.

"It's obvious." Miyako smiled. "She forgot her old personality, therefore is creating a new one."

"That's a sound hypothesis." Professor Utonium said.

"Definitely. That is smart." Ken smiled at the blonde.

"It makes perfect sense." Kaoru said.

"But she still had quite an interesting personality before now." Peach noted.

"That was probably a prototype one." Miyako told the dog. "She was still unsure how to act around people then."

"But I still miss the old Momoko." Ken said. "I mean, who will eat up all the cake now, without her?"

"Well... That's true... With this new personality, where will the old personality fit in?" Professor Utonium sighed. "Even I couldn't have prepared for this."

"I want the old Momoko too." Miyako grinned. Then she frowned a bit. "But I like this Momoko as well."

"You'll have to decide on one soon." Kaoru closed her arms. "Cause once we discover how to do things, we'll have to decide."

"... I don't know. Give me time, please." Miyako looked down. Then she picked up her bag. "I need to go home now."

**(Akatsutsumi Residence)**

"Nee-san!" Kuriko shook her sister. "Blossom didn't show up again. At all!"

"Well, that's good for you, right? Considering you are a Bubbles and Buttercup fan." Momoko told her sister. Kuriko was lost for words.

"Good, now I need to sleep." Momoko rolled over in bed.

"Nee-san... You're not being yourself at all." Kuriko worried. "It feels weird."

"Something to do with my previous life, my guess." Momoko shrugged. She then dozed off to sleep. Kuriko sighed. Momoko-sis isn't acting too normal. She never complained when Kuriko sleeps with her. And she never ate too much food now. Kuriko tried to blank out her mind. After one hour, she finally was able to sleep till...

"Hey, wait!" Momoko yelled. She woke with a jolt and sat up from bed.

"What is it, sis?" Kuriko opened her eyes. "You're dreaming, I guess..." She once again closed her eyes.

'Was that really a dream?' thought Momoko. 'It was too real...' But her mind countered her thought processes. It wished to sleep, so Momoko had to go to sleep.

**(Next Day, June 1, 2035)**

"Ack!" Kaoru stood up. It was lunchtime and Sakamoto had decided to started playing pranks everyone again and she was now the target. Sakamoto was holding a multitude of bugs in his hand is showing it to Kaoru. But before he was able to throw it, a loud snap was heard from his cheek. Sakamoto crashed into the nearest table.

"Kaoru... I thought you were brave." Momoko dusted her hands while looking at Kaoru wryly. Kaoru blushed a bit.

"You..." Sakamoto glared at Momoko.

"Do we have a history?" Momoko looked at him coolly. "Well, you can start saying whatever you want. Won't matter at this point." Momoko picked up the bugs Sakamoto was holding and went out of the room.

"Oy!" Sakamoto chased Momoko out of the room. Soon, the two returned to the room. Momoko looked nothing too different apart that there were no more bugs in her hand. Sakamoto didn't have any bugs either but he does have a few more reddish handprints on his face.

"I released his bugs outside." Momoko told Kaoru. "He didn't like it and tried to take them back. But since all he does with his bugs is to scare with, the bugs would probably be better off without him so I made him land onto the grass with a loud thud."

"I'm not complaining. At least Sakamoto didn't make it to Miyako yet." Kaoru sighed.

"Well, if he wants his bugs back, he'll probably need to find them again." Momoko grinned. Then she talked to the person right behind her." And Sakamoto, don't bother trying to put that single bug you were able to find down my shirt." Sakamoto cringed, as he was indeed holding a bug and was creeping towards Momoko.

"I don't care what you say, you hero maniac." Sakamoto gritted. "You became boring after your amnesia."

Momoko glared. "Since you can't scare me, you resort to insulting?" Sakamoto flinched. Normally, she wouldn't take that and will bonk him with the broom. But then again, Momoko is not even Momoko anymore.

"I don't know you anymore..." Sakamoto sighed. "Where's the old Momoko?"

"In my heart, trying to find an answer." Momoko mumbled something that only she would hear it.

"What?" Sakamoto raised his eyebrow.

"I said you're a big twit." Momoko said sarcastically. But Kaoru heard Momoko correctly.

"What do you mean by the old Momoko being in your heart and is trying to find an answer?" Kaoru asked.

"That's..." Momoko lost whatever she was going to say when the bell rang. At the same time, the belts started blinking.

"Can't go one day without some monster?" Momoko quietly told Kaoru. Kaoru nodded while sighing.

"Why don't you join us?" Kaoru asked Momoko.

"Nah..." Momoko rejected the offer. "I'd rather watch paint dry then attack monsters."

"Hello, mojo." A voice was heard right behind them.

"Mojo!" Kaoru flinched backward. What was Mojo doing at their school?

"I'm your new teacher. Now, I shall be teaching you something new-mojo. First of all, you can't be late for class or you'll end up like this one-mojo." Mojo opened a bag to reveal Miyako tied up.

"Miyako!" Everyone in class gasped. Even Himeko doesn't feel envious at the moment. Well, everyone except a certain redhead.

"Let her go." Momoko shot metaphorical daggers at the green monkey.

"Second, listen to your teacher-mojo." Mojo said, walking towards Momoko and attempting to grab her. But Momoko quickly escapes the room, with Miyako in tow.

"You're no teacher of mine!" Momoko stuck out her tongue at Mojo and slammed the door.

"MOJO!" Mojo tried to slam the door down but once the door was opened, all Mojo saw was the bag Miyako was tied up in and a few ropes.

"Here comes something for you, Mojo!" Kaoru suddenly ran up behind Mojo and tried to kick the monkey in the back of the knee and make a break for it. But Mojo proved too fast and trapped the tomboy in the sack Miyako was in a few minutes ago.

"Got you." Mojo smiled. He had his back to the doorway when...

"**Combination Attack: Bubble Flail!**" two voices were heard behind Mojo when a bubble-covered yo-yo smashed into his face.

"Ouch..." Mojo said as he was smashed onto the wall, releasing the bag containing Kaoru.

"You are not going to like me this time, Mojo." Blossom walked into the room, glaring. Everyone was awed as _the _Blossom, the one Powerpuff that hasn't been appearing often lately, walked calmly towards Mojo, with Bubbles right behind her.

"You think I liked the last time I saw you, mojo? You sent me on fifty orbits- mojo. _FIFTY! _I thought you said thirty, but nooo... You sent me on fifty." Mojo said bitterly.

"This time it'll be a hundred." Buttercup suddenly jumped into the window.

"MOJO!" Mojo exclaimed.

"Buttercup, ready your hammer." Blossom glared at the monkey. "I want to release all my anger into this monkey."

"Mojo?" Mojo said startled. 'What anger?' He soon forgot that question when he was dragged out by Blossom. Soon, they were on the field, with mojo inside a Bubble that seems to have Super Bubble Boing elasticity.

"Oy..." Mojo sweat- dropped, "Spare me."

"You were asking for it when you hurt Miyako." Bubbles fiercely said. "And this time we're definitely not holding back!" Bubbles covered the whole hammer with a powerful spread of bubbles.

"Oh and for putting Kaoru in a sack as well." Buttercup eyes glinted at the idea of revenge.

"What selfish reasons." Blossom sweat- dropped.

"What's selfish about that, mojo? They sounded completely selfless!" Mojo asked Blossom but Blossom didn't listen.

"This is for you, Mojo!" Bubbles grinned, positioning herself directly behind Mojo's bubble, while Buttercup held her hammer with Blossom's yo-yo tied at the end. Blossom stood quite still until she Buttercup threw the hammer with the most powerful force she could manage. Blossom anchored the heavy hammer so that it would continue to spin around as though she was in a hammer throw competition. Then Bubbles pushed the bubble-covered Mojo into the whirlwind. One way or the other, the two Super Powered Bubble Boings connected and Mojo instantly got sent into yet _another _series of orbits.

"Next time, let's go for something different." Buttercup said. "If we use orbiting as a punishment again, it'll feel stale.

"You're the one who suggested orbiting." Bubbles said accusingly.

"Guys... A little... help... here..." Blossom said woozily, as she tried to slow down the hammer.

"Oh, sorry." Bubbles said apologetically and allowed the bubbles to float away from the hammer. Buttercup caught the hammer.

"That wasn't the best thing to do after lunch..." Blossom said woozily.

"We know." Buttercup said, catching the still spinning Blossom.

"Thanks." Blossom jumped up and flew back into school. Buttercup and Bubbles followed suit. By the time the trio arrived in the room, the teacher was announcing that class had been dismissed that day as Mojo knocked out most of the teachers and only the principal and the math teacher woke up.

**(National Research and Science Lab)**

Momoko sighed. "That's a lot of nasty gashes, Miyako."

"Well Mojo did beat and tied me up." Miyako said, wincing as Momoko put ice on her bruises.

"Lucky me, then." Buttercup sighed. "No bruises."

"Miyako's lucky enough that Mojo didn't hurt her that much." Momoko glared. "Who knows how strong his monkey fists really are."

"Not as strong as his inflated ego." Peach grinned.

"I guess not." Momoko looked away.

"I think you're evolving out of your anti-social way of life." Ken noted.

"Maybe..." Momoko said, a smile playing on her lips. She had been smiling for quite a lot of times now.

"Its official, Momoko," Peach grinned, "you like taking care of Miyako and Kaoru."

"What on earth are you talking about, you idiot dog?" Momoko blushed.

"It sure seems like that." Kaoru laughed. "A studious, caring girl that doesn't like to show her true feelings."

"That likes animals." Miyako notes.

"Animals?" Momoko raised her eyebrow. "I don't give a care for cats and dogs." This statement causes Peach to fall.

"Really?" Miyako raised her own eyebrow. "But I could swear you were looking at the pet store when Kaoru and I visited Taka-chan."

"Ah... That's..." Momoko blushed. "Aw. Never mind." Momoko stood up and went home.

"Then why was she looking in the window of a pet shop?" Kaoru asked.

"Aw, never mind, we're going home." Miyako yawned.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Ken called out the door.

**(That Night)**

"We're going to wreak havoc!" The Gangreen Gang yelled. Their dream of wreaking havoc was short-lived however. Something crashed into the home of the gang making sure that the five went straight to sleep without the PPGZ appearing. The last thing that was heard from the house was: "That was two hundred, mojo..."

**Chapter End**

OOC Momoko is quite the oddball. She had evolved from her indifferent behavior, and turned into more of a calm person that has her quirks. Including: Taking care of the other two's wounds, and being incredibly studious. She is also not enthusiastic about transforming into Blossom like her other counterpart. This time the title is "To Change"


	4. To Disappear

**Momoko's New Personality ****  
Chapter 4: To Disappear**

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z

**Chapter Start**

**(Downtown Tokyo, PPGZ vs. Mojo-Robo, June 6, 2035)**

"Tell me why again I'm fighting a big robot controlled by a monkey? I don't like wearing a short skirt while flying around..." Blossom said towards her two partners. Luckily for the Bubbles and Buttercup, Mojo attacked AFTER classes, or Blossom wouldn't have been flying with them.

"I'm not a monkey, mojo!" Mojo yelled at Blossom.

"Like I care." Blossom mumbled. She dodged the robot's punches.

"I don't like wearing a skirt, AT ALL!" Buttercup said. "We might as well ask people to look up them."

"I'm not asking that. But we really have no choice, do we?" Bubbles sighed, lowering the hem of the skirt, suddenly becoming conscious. This ignorance of Mojo started to annoy him so much that he opened his cockpit to coax the trio to concentrate, only for Buttercup to get an opportunity

"Well, let's just cage him, shall we?" Buttercup smashed Mojo into a cage prepared by Professor Utonium.

"Easier done than said." Blossom said, fastening the cage with a screw and a screwdriver. Unorthodox, but the trio didn't really care. It won't be permanent for a monkey like Mojo but it will last long enough.

"Let me go!" Mojo shook the cage so that the three almost jumped.

"Don't worry; we won't throw you in the ocean." Blossom shouted at the monkey. "That would be animal cruelty."

"Even though we wanted to." Buttercup said, heaving the cage.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Bubbles and Blossom immediately reacted.

"Oh yeah. _I_ wanted to." Buttercup corrected herself.

"Can't you just orbit me?" Mojo asked.

"That sounds stale." Buttercup said, disgusted. "And you didn't learn from it so we're just going to give you to the professor."

"When I get out of this cage, I'm going to make sure you three would be in a cage as well!" Mojo shouted.

A voice suddenly yelled in the air. "**Stinky Sock Attack!**" A sock suddenly slapped itself on Buttercup's face, causing her to throw away the cage. The cage was suddenly halted in mid-air by three children. Namely, the Rowdyruff Boys Z. Boomer and Butch had their finger in their noses but Brick held the cage firmly with two hands.

"You three again?" Buttercup gritted. The last time she saw the three, she ended up having to blow kisses on them. She even suffered humiliation by still being in the flying kiss position when the three were already gone. Of course, she consoled herself with the fact that only Bubbles and Blossom knew about that and right now, Blossom was in amnesia so no one would tease her about it.

"You three made us suffer last time!" Boomer shouted. "You old hags!" Buttercup and Bubbles fell down with the word, but Blossom just stared at the three hard.

"**Spinning Yo-yo!**" Blossom attacked the trio with her yo-yo. The trio dodged the yo-yo. Buttercup and Bubbles stood up and immediately counterattacked.

"**Swing Sonic!**" A sonic boom smashed into the trio.

"**Balloon Catcher!**" Bubbles summoned bubbles to hold the four villains, but Boomer didn't think that was a good plan.

"**Earwax Q-Tip!**" Boomer attacked the Bubbles. But the earwax just bounced off.

"**Poke!**" Brick poked the bubbles with his straw, popping them much more effectively.

"Good." Boomer gave Brick a thumb up. "Now let's beat these weak girls."

"Well, you're retarded." Blossom snatched Mojo with the yo-yo and threw it away and Mojo's cage flung away from the yo-yo and no one saw where Mojo went. However, in reality, Mojo instantly landed head first in his battered house, though no one knew that.

"OK, so much for giving Mojo to the professor." Buttercup sighed. Then she glared at Butch.

"So Butch, I don't want to give you a kiss anymore, so this time, I'm beating you up." Buttercup said.

"Good. You look stupid in a flying kiss position anyway." Butch said, disgusted.

"So you realized." Buttercup said, agreeing wholeheartedly. "I'm satisfied that you know that. PREPARE YOURSELF!"

"Whatever, girly." Butch smirked. Buttercup instantly jumped into action with a Swing Sonic. Meanwhile, Bubbles and Boomer was having a conversation of sorts quite far away from the green duo.

"I don't want to hurt you, so please cooperate and give up." Bubbles said, gripping her bubble wand with both her hands and keeping her hands to her chest.

"Get serious, you idiot. You are just like all other girls. WEAK and STUPID! And most of all, UGLY" Boomer shouted at Bubbles. Bubbles instantly back flipped at the last word. When she looked back at Boomer, her face was stern.

"I'm not ugly! I will not stand for this! **Bubble Champagne!**" Bubbles suddenly sent a spur of bubbles toward Boomer, Boomer poke the bubbles with a stick. Blossom was also talking to Brick, but it was quite more civil than the other two. Well, as civil as Brick can be.

"So, your name is Brick, and is the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys Z. Am I correct?" Blossom said, holding her yo-yo back, prepared to throw it if Brick goes for a surprise attack.

"Yes. And you must be a stupid know-it-all, aren't you?" Brick threw an insult to Blossom.

"How can a person be stupid, and yet be a know-it-all at the same time?" Blossom half- smiled.

"Guh, you're like all girls, annoying, ugly, nasty, stinky, and dirty!" Brick threw another one at Blossom.

"The thing about you, Brick, you make some very big generalizations on girls." Blossom caught the insult and threw it away without skipping a beat.

"Well, isn't that ironic. You're making generalizations right now!" Brick decided to try his hand at returning the words back.

"Well, compared to you, I'm generalizing one person, while you are generalizing the whole female population." Blossom replied, once again, not skipping a beat. It is starting to sound like Blossom is mocking the red-capped boy.

"You're really annoying, you know?" Brick said, barely keeping his temper in check. He was losing the verbal battle.

"I'd like to say the same thing to you, Brick." Blossom smiled. It was now quite obvious she is mocking the boy.

"That's it; I'm going to crush you!" Brick instantly lost his temper. He charged at the girl but was just dodged with incredible speed. Blossom dodged all the rest of the attacks doing as little movement as possible.

"Stupid idiot." Brick said bitterly, charging at Blossom but Blossom dodged it once again.

"That's redundant." Blossom noted. She then threw her yo-yo towards Brick, but it passed by Brick, who didn't even move.

"HA, you missed." Brick gloated.

"Really?" Blossom asked, not losing composure. The yo-yo suddenly turned around and wrapped itself around Brick, making Brick get entangled by string.

"Why you..." Brick gritted. Brick struggled from his binds but the string held firmly.

"My yo-yo follows my will. That's it for you." Blossom tightened her grip on Brick.

"And that's it for your sisters if you don't let our brother go!" A voice shouted from behind Blossom. Blossom pulled Brick close to her and turned around. Blossom then saw Bubbles and Buttercup gripped by Boomer and Butch. It turns out that it was Boomer that yelled. Blossom pulled Brick again, making the boy whine.

"And how am I going to be sure you won't double-cross me?" Blossom inquired.

"You have our word." Butch said.

"Very well." Blossom said. She threw the boy towards his brothers. "Now, Bubbles and Buttercup."

"We had our fingers crossed!" Boomer stuck out his tongue and tightened his grip on Bubbles, making her cry out in pain. They then started to run away from Blossom, who took an aggressive stance and followed the group of five (Rowdyruffs and Hostage Powerpuffs Z). However, the Rowdyruffs proved to know the terrain of the city, compared to the amnesiac Blossom, and was able to get away with ease. Blossom stood in the midst of the sky. Just a while ago, Blossom was complaining about their job. Now, her two friends were captured. That was a huge blow to her conscience. She flew down to the ground to meet an angered crowd.

"You are an IDIOT!" yelled one of the people in the crowd.

"You let them get away with Bubbles and Buttercup!" yelled another.

"And you call yourself a leader." chided a person in the crowd. The mockery would have continued if only a sudden yell from the person they were snapping at had stopped them. Negative emotions started to cloud Blossom's heart, causing the Kennaium to create a negative effect. A feeling of guilt shrouded it in darkness. She felt responsible for the loss of the Powerpuffs.

"Sorry." Blossom sobbed. "Sorry..." The crowd almost tried to react again until they saw a change. She once again yelled, this time so loud it could have pierced the skies. Her pink dress started to darken into dark purple, a color that seems to signify her loss to the darkness. Instead of the usual friendly aura that surrounds Blossom, a darker, scarier aura covered her body. When she had stopped yelling, she looked up and then everyone saw changes in her. Her face was covered in odd markings, her eyes changed into amethyst, and now she stared at everyone with a cold glare that seems uncharacteristically scary.

"This is my fault." The Darkened Blossom was saying and then, she flew off. She headed for somewhere, no one knew where.

**(Professor Utonium's Lab)**

"Oh no, Professor…" Ken gasped at the transition of Blossom. "What should we do?"

"Powerful Black Aura coming from the east." Peach sighed. It was quite obvious that no one would take the call. "But I can't seem to connect to Blossom anymore."

"That Black Aura must be Blossom herself." Professor Utonium said, going into his stock room to get his costume for Utonium Z. "I'll capture Blossom and bring her back so we can untransform her."

"Right." Ken sighed. "Good luck with that, Professor." Ken definitely doubted his father's ability to beat Blossom, as it almost sounded impossible. He turned to Peach. "Can you call the other Powerpuffs?"

"Ken, we're alright." A voice suddenly appeared on screen. Bubbles appeared in the screen. "We let our guard down a while ago…"

"But when the trio lowered _their_ guard, then we overpowered them." Buttercup said, smirking through the screen. "Now, all we need now is to get home. I need a break."

"You two, you need to get to Blossom right now!" Ken yelled at the two.

"Eh… Why?" Buttercup raised her eyebrow. "We were only gone for only thirty minutes and there's already a crisis? Is it Mojo?"

"Much worse…" Ken said sadly. "Blossom is on a rampage."

"EH?" Bubbles's eyes grew in surprise. "What happened?"

"The townspeople made her feel guilty for your abduction, da wan." Peach said sadly.

"Why on earth did those stupid people do that?" Buttercup moaned. Sometimes, she wished she can beat up the townsfolk instead. Where was the respect that we should be getting for saving their sorry backs?

"Blossom isn't exactly flavor of the month…" Ken sighed. Then he turned to the two. "Get to her and make her feel better. Even I feel her dark aura from all the way over here."

"On it." Bubbles took off and went to where Blossom was. It wasn't hard to find her. For one thing, how hard is it to see a big black aura that seems to have a radius of 10 meters at the very least?

"That's our girl…" Buttercup sped into the aura. "Hey, Blossom, you alright?"

"I'm so useless…" The two heard Blossom say.

"Sheesh, one mistake won't kill you. And anyway, it was our fault we were captured." Buttercup answered.

"Don't listen to those townspeople. There is a saying that states about how fickle humans can be." Bubbles smiled. "If you help them, they praise you. After countless times of helping them, they start taking you for granted. But as soon as they find a fault, they condemn you. It's natural."

"Human Nature." Buttercup sulked. Breaking the moon in half is apparently a big crime for them and the trio was banned from flight, but the thing is, why didn't the stupid government think of banning the villains as well? It was stupid. The ones who saved their sorry behinds almost every day was punished while the ones that were causing a problem hadn't even been in prison, EVER. "Even we need a break. They can't possibly expect us to be there forever. We're HUMANS!" The crowd below heard every word and had mixed emotions. Some of them were overcome with guilt. Others raised an eyebrow. But a lot of them got a lot angrier. (Lunar: Yup. The Townsfolk are Bastards.)

"And now you blame us?" A person below shouted at the trio. "It was you twos' fault!"

"You guys are inhumane!" Buttercup shouted. "We're HUMANS! You guys treat us like weapons of war! We have _feelings!_"

"Umm, Buttercup, this conversation isn't helping Blossom…" Bubbles whimpered.

"Well, she's stupid for falling into darkness anyway." Another bastard said. This guy's job must be to criticize everything in the world.

"Oh you're criticizing us?" Buttercup retaliated, forgetting completely that Blossom is right behind her. "Tell, you what? Let's switch jobs. You save the day, while I laugh at every mistake you make!"

"Buttercup, forget about them. Let's get Blossom to the lab." Bubbles shook the green PPGZ member.

"Right…" Buttercup sulked. She made a grab for Blossom but the girl backed off.

"Let us help you…" Bubbles said, grabbing Blossom's arm, but the girl sped off before anyone can reach her.

"Ch… You girls are lame." The critic made another comment and Buttercup resisted the urge to smash the guy into the ground.

"Say what you want." Buttercup said gruffly. She grabbed Bubbles and sped off. They soon saw the purple girl weeping in the forest.

"Hey… Blossom…" Bubbles said, hugging the purple girl. It was hard for Bubbles to do so, but the moment she was able to touch the girl, the aura she had created around her started disappearing. Buttercup joined Bubbles. Slowly, the purple of Blossom's clothing withered to a faint pink. Blossom fainted as soon as her clothes were normal again.

"Let's take her to the lab." Bubbles sighed.

**(Professor Utonium)**

"You girls… I almost had the chance of a lifetime to be able to use my power suit again…" Professor said.

"You look stupid in it anyway." Kaoru dismissed the idea, more worried for Momoko's well-being. "Take care of Momoko first, why doncha?"

"She'll probably be more prone to this fall to darkness, because of this…" Ken sighed.

**(June 21, 2035)**

Relatively nothing had happened ever since the Dark Blossom incident. There hadn't been any monster attacks. But the thing is; Momoko took about a week before she finally started smiling again. The Powerpuff Girls Z cancelled _every_ appointment they had for the next two months. The trio was too upset to want to be interviewed or to appear in events. Buttercup had even cancelled appearing at a soccer match her favorite team is in. Soon, New Momoko started acting normal again.

Momoko walked down a road towards the park. On the way, she saw a girl. The girl looked at Momoko with a smile.

"So, how's your life?" The girl asked Momoko. Momoko nodded at the girl.

"Great. Everyone seems to be getting along well enough." Momoko smiled sheepishly.

"That's good. So what's your personality?" The girl grinned.

"Are we playing twenty questions?" Momoko asked the girl.

"Nope. Just three." The girl smiled. "Answer the question."

"I don't know exactly… Best ask Miyako and Kaoru for that." Momoko said.

"Sure thing. So what's your name?" The girl asked. This question would normally strike people as odd, but Momoko didn't flinch. She only sighed.

"I still don't know." 'Momoko' said. "Weren't you supposed to decide that?"

"I still haven't thought of one…" The girl sighed.

"You asked me the answers to the questions in reverse order…" 'Momoko' told the girl.

"Yes, indeed." The girl sighed.

"It's almost time, isn't it…?"

"Certainly, now that I'm starting to appear to you while you're still awake." The girl sighed. "But if you want, you can have more time. I could-"

"No need for that. I have prolonged my stay in your body, Momoko." New Momoko sighed, smiling at her true persona. New Momoko continued her walk towards the park, leaving the Real Momoko to disappear back to the realm of consciousness she was procured from. New Momoko looked in the window of the pet shop again, and then continued to walk home. The Real Momoko suddenly appeared where New Momoko stopped to look in the window. Then she smiled, a tear forming in her eye.

**Chapter End**

"To Disappear Soon". Yup. This is the second-to-last chapter.


	5. To End

**Momoko's New Personality ****  
Chapter 5: To End**

Disclaimer: Wooden Sticks and Blunt Stones will slice a thick block of Titanium when there will be a possibility for me to own Powerpuff Girls Z.

Note: I forgot to mention. This story is when the trio is in the second year of Middle School.

**Chapter Start**

**(Friday: National Research and Science Lab, June 29, 2035)**

"_PPGZ, Where are you?_" This question graced the headlines of every newspaper in Tokyo City, in different ways. Professor Utonium has read the newspaper and sat exhausted. The Powerpuffs were currently boycotting their appointments and events.

"Ugh…" Ken gritted.

"What's wrong?" Professor Utonium asked his son.

"It seems that even the puzzle section of this kid's magazine is riddled with answers about the Powerpuffs." Ken sighed.

"We can't blame the three to not want to help out with the town anymore." Professor Utonium smiled. It was at that precise moment the trio decided to enter the room. Kaoru instantly sped to the newspapers and read a few articles before slamming it down on the table. Momoko didn't seem as stressed as Kaoru is but is obviously worried for this behavior. Kaoru has done this every day she arrives home. She has also taken to watching the news.

"I didn't know you were so into current events." Ken had mumbled to Kaoru. Miyako didn't really mind as much as Kaoru about the news but she had also looked at her fashion magazines with a bit more silence than normal. She didn't ever look at her fashion magazines with a very serious face. Once Ken looked at one of the magazines himself with Momoko and noted that the magazine had an article about the Powerpuff Girls Z. Momoko was the only one who remained normal among them. But her worry never disappeared for the two. This had gone on for days since the incident. Soon, Momoko had finally gotten the nerve to approach the green-clad girl.

"Kaoru, why are you watching the news?" Momoko asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it too much." Kaoru said gruffly.

"Please tell me…" Momoko begged the girl in her quiet way. Miyako and Ken listened in on the conversation. Professor Utonium also had a bit of his attention to whatever Kaoru answers.

"All this Powerpuff Girl talks yet no single word of sorry. It's amazing how much these damn bastards can do to hide the truth that we were right and they were wrong." Kaoru sighed. "Those damn, proud, f*****g bastards…"

"Watch your language." Professor Utonium said sharply.

"We're gonna give you a real, thorough cleaning of your mouth next time." Ken said, rolling his eyes, wishing he didn't know the meaning of the word. Tough, being a curious genius.

"We haven't been in suit lately." Miyako noted.

"What part of boycotting our duties don't you understand?" Kaoru asked, annoyed.

"Everything." Miyako replied.

"What part of Rhetorical Question don't you understand as well…?" Kaoru sighed, causing faint giggles from the others beside Miyako.

"What if Mojo and the rest of the Monsters get the hint that the Powerpuff Girls Z are boycotting their jobs?" Ken asked.

"If it's monsters, I have no qualms on appearing again in my suit." Kaoru shrugged. "I'm also affected if they conquer the city."

"Right…" Momoko sighed.

"Dark presence downtown!" Peach jumped on the table in front of the T.V.

"We just had to tempt fate." Miyako sighed, jumping up to go to the monitors.

"It's Fuzzy." Ken sighed.

"Let's just end this quick." Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing." Momoko smiled, softly as she got her compact out of her belt.

_HYPER BLOSSOM!_

_ROLLING BUBBLES!_

_POWERED BUTTERCUP!_

_POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!_

**(Downtown)**

"This is my piece of property. And this is mine too. This one as well…" Fuzzy said as he goes around the city on his hands and legs, placing paw prints at any part of the city he could hold. He then reached for another place to place his paw print only to find a yo-yo right there and causing Fuzzy to slip when the Yo-yo was removed.

"**Balloon Catcher!**" Bubbles wrapped Fuzzy in a Bubble, immediately making sure the Fuzz remains inside. Blossom hefted the Bubble with practical ease and prepared to throw it towards Buttercup.

"Blossom to pitch! Buttercup is batter!" Bubbles said gleefully.

"Right!" Buttercup smirked. Blossom rolled her eyes and threw the bubble straight towards Buttercup.

"It's a fast ball! Buttercup swings! And it's a HIT! Home Run!" Bubbles said, laughing.

"I'm not having you commentate at any sporting event I'm in, ever." Buttercup grinned. The crowd started to gather around the trio. There seemed to be a bit of a mood dissonance.

"Um… Blossom?" A person called from the crowd. Blossom spun mid-air. Buttercup groaned at the person who talked. It really ruined the mood for her.

"Let's get outta here." Buttercup said.

"No, wait!" The guy said. Buttercup sighed. The Critic, as Buttercup had taken to call him, stood there, asking the girls to stay.

"Well? What do you want? Are you gonna say that Bubbles's commentary was crappy? That I was playing croquet, not baseball? Coz, believe me, we didn't care." Buttercup glared at the critic.

"Sorry." The critic sighed. He hadn't really made a good impression to Buttercup. But this one word threw Buttercup off course.

"Sorry? Why did you wait for this long to say sorry?" Bubbles said quietly.

"It would be inappropriate to say it to the cameras or reporters when I insulted you at your very faces. It was more of the idea to tell it to you in person." The critic shrugged. Then he suddenly sighed. "And it also took me awhile to get my feelings straight. I also doubted you will arrive if I called for you."

"Maybe you could have made a big fool out of yourself in the middle of the streets." Buttercup offered. "Or is your pride too big for that?"

"Never mind." Bubbles interrupted. She turned to Blossom. "We're leaving, right?"

"Yeah." Blossom nodded and made to go home.

"Hey, Blossom. We're also sorry." Another person called. Blossom just flew away. But she stopped in mid-air to say one thing.

"Apology accepted." Blossom turned to smile at the crowd, and blitzed away back to the lab. Buttercup and Bubbles followed suit.

**(National Research and Science Lab)**

"Looks like everything is turning out for the better." Ken smiled as he watched the scene from the cameras. This is to be a sentence Ken will suddenly regret for a long time.

**(July 5, 2035: School, Thursday)**

"Everyone?" This statement took everyone in class aback. Ms. Keane looked at the source of the question with a furrowed look. It was unlike the girl to interrupt the discussion of the teacher for absolutely no reason. Ms. Keane had a very hard time processing what just happened. _'Momoko' _had just disturbed class and doesn't seem to care. She has been deep in thought throughout the whole class.

"What on earth are you doing, Momoko? Disturbing class like that. Maybe you should get detention." Himeko said haughtily, standing up to make sure everyone sees her. But Momoko didn't seem to have heard her.

"Everyone…" Momoko repeated. Everyone looked at Momoko with interest. "Do you miss my true persona?" This question shook the whole class. It had been over one month since Momoko had her 'amnesia'.

"Why do you ask?" Ms. Keane asked the girl, worried for her. This seemed like a very strange question.

"Please answer the question…" Momoko begged the class in her quiet way.

"Yes. I do." Ms. Keane sighed. "It seemed like a long time when you would talk to people in your excited way of speaking. This 'you' seems so strange."

"Yes." Himeko sat down. This question seemed too important to the girl for her to ask it without worrying about the class. "This 'you' is too different."

"That's because 'this Momoko' has put down all your offers to be bought into your fan club." Kaoru piped up. Everyone had to snicker at this comment as Himeko blushed. But Momoko remained solemn, taking in every comment.

"I miss your first personality too." Sakamoto said. "It seemed so strange that you can actually touch bugs without freaking out. And you didn't seem as cold."

"Cold?" Miyako smiled.

"To Sakamoto and Himeko only," smirked a student from the back.

"Oh, har, har." Sakamoto laughed good-naturedly. But Momoko only nodded.

"Well, I like you as you now." Miyako smiled. "But I do miss your previous persona."

"I like you as you, as well." Kaoru said. "But I also do miss the first Momoko. But I guess it's impossible for your first personality to return by now. It's been past a month since you have been like this."

"What if there was a way for the real me to return… Would you want her back?" Momoko said. This took everyone aback.

"Real you?" Kaoru asked, concerned at her way of talking. She was talking as if right now, she was fake.

"Would you want her back?" Momoko repeated the question.

"I don't know…" Miyako answered. This question has plagued her since Momoko's new change. "Basically, if the original you returned, you would suffer from Split Personality…"

"Unlikely." Momoko smiled. Everyone looked a bit interested.

"What do you mean unlikely?" Ms. Keane asked worriedly. "Split Personality seems quite likely for you."

"I have prolonged my stay in Momoko's body for far too long…" Momoko laughed bitterly. This one statement caused multiple questions to go around everyone's heads.

"You are a ghost?" The first question erupted from the class.

"Iie…" 'Momoko' sighed. "For I was born without a body. Born without life. Born without personality. Born... without even a name."

"What?" Kaoru's head whirled as she took in this information. Ms. Keane was worried.

"Umm… Momoko? Or whoever you are… Maybe we should call a doctor." Ms. Keane said.

"No." 'Momoko' said firmly. "I'm not sick."

"Well, at least, your parents." Ms. Keane said, panicking.

"No. For they are not my parents." 'Momoko shook her head. "I was born without parents." Then she continued her story.

"I had approached Momoko in a dream. I was envious of her. She had a body, personality, and a life. Above all of those, she had a name to call her own. I approached her, and asked, '_Can you give me a name?_' For that was what I wanted most. She was confused at first. Then I continued asking her what else I wanted. '_Can you give me personality? Can you give me life?'_ I asked her these things. I expected her not to accept the wish. After all, who would want to throw away who they are just to help a person without a name? But then I was overcome by joy, for she has accepted my wish. She didn't say no. She helped me. I was grateful to her. I immediately told her I would handle whatever is needed to be done. The next day, I started switching myself to Momoko. It took a few hours for me to do it successfully."

"That was the day Momoko collapsed!" A student yelped with realization. Himeko furrowed her eyebrows. This was too much info for her. She was starting to believe in ghosts because of this. Kaoru was almost gasping for breath. Everyone has gotten close to the new Momoko and now, the girl was revealing information on her very existence, one by one. Everyone had a hard time with this. A girl they had been with for almost seven weeks… Now she's telling them everything. The truth of everything.

"Yes. I had since then started my foundation. To create the personality I always wanted and to live a life that I would love." Neo Momoko smiled.

"What about a name?" Miyako asked. "Didn't you want a name?"

"As tribute to the one who let me live, I didn't change her name when I switched with her. She said she would create the name for me." Neo Momoko smiled.

"So what is your name?" A student asked.

"Momoko is having a hard time thinking of it." Neo Momoko sighed.

"Ugh, Momoko is so lazy…" A boy sighed. "Let us name you."

"No. It wouldn't be the same." Neo Momoko smiled. "I had asked Momoko to give me a name."

"I already have a name for you." A voice echoed through the room. The true Momoko had suddenly appeared from the back of the room, looking as though a hologram. Everyone gasped. Momoko stood among them as a ghost.

"Momoko-san…" Neo Momoko gasped. "Everyone can see you now."

"Hai." Momoko smiled. "Why is it that we can never seem to co-exist?"

"You want your body back?" Neo Momoko asked.

"Yes, I do." Momoko said brightly. "But if you want it a bit longer, I could hold out on my sweets till I get back."

"No. I have stayed too long." Neo Momoko sighed. Then she looked at Momoko hopefully. "You said you had a name for me, right?"

"Yes, but before I officially name you…" Momoko smiled. "I would like to see you as who you truly are, not as a copy of me. I can't really keep a straight face, naming my own body."

"I have had a lovely life. I had friends who had been with me. It seemed surreal. Now, I shall take my place back to where you are." Neo Momoko grinned. The two held their hands and slowly, Momoko returned to her own body as a new girl started appearing before everyone.

"She's a Powerpuff Girl Z?" Miyako gasped. The new girl who appeared was sporting an orchid purple version of the Powerpuff Girls Z Uniform and looked kind and friendly. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail by a ribbon and was at shoulder length. She looked about 14 years old like the rest of the class. She was also pretty.

"This changes things a bit…" Momoko laughed. "You would require two names now. One as your official name, and another as your alias name." Everyone except Kaoru and Miyako was confused at the statement.

"My name, then." The girl said.

"Akatsutsumi Bani, for as you have been part of me, you have become my family." Momoko smiled.

"But, why "Bani"?" Miyako asked.

"The Pet Shop. Bani would occasionally visit it to see the rabbits. The Bunnies." Momoko smiled. Miyako and Kaoru looked at each other and laughed. Bani smiled at her new name.

"My alias name, then?" Bani laughed. Most of the people around them were still confused why she would need one.

"Miyako, Kaoru, can you help me with this one?" Momoko smiled sheepishly. "I hadn't decided on it much."

"Bliss." Miyako smiled. "For that was what she had wished to experience, a happy life. A blissful one." Bani smiled at it.

"Lunar." Kaoru stood up. "For she has come to shed her light upon us. To comfort us as at times of sorrow. And for she has also appeared to us for about two months ago."

"Not to mention it was a full moon when I had the dream." Momoko smiled. Then she turned to her newest family. "Akatsutsumi Bani, also known as, Lunar Bliss. That is your new and true name." Momoko smiled brightly. Bani smiled. She had two names, more than she had asked for. She had had a beautiful life. Bunny hugged the trio who had created her names. Ms. Keane couldn't resist but to take a picture of the touching scene. Everyone was also happy for Bani. Suddenly, Bani started fading.

"Bani?" Momoko asked, worried.

"Thank you for everything… Momoko… Miyako… Kaoru… Thank you…" Lunar Bliss continued fading.

"Bani!" Momoko reached for her new sister. Bani reached and hugged her.

"Lay of the sweets, Momoko. They'll make you fat." Bani laughed.

"That's the last thing you say to me?" Momoko whimpered. This was almost too hard for her.

"Of course not." Bliss smiled. "I love you, sister. You are my closest friend."

"Bani… Sayonara." Momoko smiled, tears flowing. Bani took out the ribbon that tied her hair, releasing her hair. She placed her ribbon into Momoko's hand.

"Stay happy, Momoko. Study hard. Help everyone in your own unique way." Lunar Bliss winked at Momoko. Then Bani disappeared, leaving only the purple ribbon that she gave to Momoko.

"Sayonara… Bani…" Miyako said, tears filling her eyes. Kaoru shed a single tear for Bliss.

"Farewell, our lovely companion." Ms. Keane stood up. She also felt that as though they have just lost a close friend.

"She was a true friend to us." Miyako smiled.

"She was caring." Kaoru sighed. "Taking care of my injuries to say the least."

"She was a bit of an introvert though." Himeko smirked.

"She was also kinda snarky, too." Sakamoto mumbled.

"She was gentle. But has a tough side to match." A student said.

"She's not afraid of anything." Another student said.

"She is." Momoko sighed. "She's afraid of losing all she cares about."

"Thank you for everything… Lunar Bliss…" Ms. Keane concluded.

**Story End**

Thank you for those who read this 5-chapter story. I truly appreciate it. I wanted to name her transformation name, "Bunny," but apparently Himeko's sister had copyrighted it… So I settled for it being turned Japanese style and giving it to her as her true name. Darn that "Joyful Bunny." I wanted a Bunny episode as tear jerking as the PPG Bunny's episode: "Twisted Sister." was, not a sister who went and made a copy suit and made the Powerpuff Girls Z look weaker than they should be.


	6. To Finalize: Professor Utonium's Report

**Momoko's New Personality:  
****Chapter 6: To Finalize: Professor Utonium's Report**

Disclaimer: Hmm… Do I own Powerpuff Girls Z? Nope, I don't think so. Only a fool will think I own PPGZ.

**Story behind Akatsutsumi Bani (Lunar Bliss)  
Report compiled by: Professor Utonium Kitazawa.**

**Note: All those who don't wish to find the reason for Bani's existence, please read no further.**

It pains me to make this report, but I was curious to know the true reason for Bani's existence. I researched on the topic in secret, for Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru was really on edge about the topic. I searched for possible clues as to why Bani had appeared as so.

I then stumbled on the footage of the event when the Powerpuff Z was formed. Turns out that Bani was born from a slight accident. I saw that one of the blasts of Kennaium was twice the size of the others. This blast disappeared in the direction of the Park, which Momoko had said was where she was when she turned into Hyper Blossom. However, Blossom never was shown to be any stronger than Buttercup and Bubbles. In fact, among the three Powerpuff Z members, she proved to be the weakest, being even weaker than Bubbles, whose bubbles prove to be much more lethal than Blossom's yo-yo. Her only redeeming factor is that she is the strategist of the group, has a secret weapon, and her yo-yo can absorb energy to strengthen itself.

However, she should have been stronger than both Buttercup and Bubbles, because of the double Kennaium in her body. I presume that due to the unused Kennaium in her, Bani developed a consciousness. No one knows the true properties of Kennaium, except Kennai himself. And we certainly don't want to time travel anytime soon, as we might disrupt the events of the past further than necessary.

Bani, born of only Kennaium and no body to join with, she developed a need for one, and resulted in having a different perspective of life than her host. She envied Momoko's life and developed a wanting for one. And alongside these things, she yearned for a name. All of these needs are understandable, but most people take these traits for granted, which caused Bani to want them more.

This world is full of mysteries, and there is no way to solve them all. I still have more questions I want to answer, pertaining to Bani, but I can't get any further than these. Among these questions are:  
Where is Bani now?  
Is she happy?  
Why did Bubbles's and Buttercup's touch cure her from her fall into darkness?

Speaking of her fall to darkness, I know some things about that as well. Bani's Kennaium is virtually unstable, and was the reason why she fell to darkness when guilt consumed her. This dark side to her is born out of her instability.

Maybe Momoko will discover this report one day, but I feel that I should keep this. This report will only bring sadness to her and it took at least two weeks and a full moon just to get her to smile again.

Speaking of Moon, I found out that Bani had appeared to Momoko on the night of the full moon, and disappeared at the day when the new moon was supposed to be there. A coincidence, maybe, but maybe there is some connection about her existence to the moon, and her alias, Lunar Bliss, might not just made from the spur of the moment, but by some sort of twisted fate.

With this, I conclude my report, in hopes that Bani will once again walk the halls of my lab. But for now, I'll say good-bye, Akatsutsumi Bani

**Report End**

I have a poll regarding this story in my profile, about its sequel, whether I should make it or not. Feel free to cast your vote. Honestly, I'm torn between the two decisions. After all, the original Bunny didn't have a sequel. Official Deadline of Poll: March 18, 2011.


	7. Sequel Trailer: Blissful Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

**Trailer Start:**

**Losing a Friend Is Hard**

A picture hangs above the chalkboard. In it is a picture of a girl in a purple PPGZ suit, hugging three girls. One had orange-hair and a red bow, another one blonde with intricate pigtails, and another with spiky purple hair.

**Losing a Family is Harder**

A girl with orange-hair cries in her room, as rain falls outside the window. In her hand was a purple ribbon.

"Omoi mono wa motenai wa demo kokoro wa zenbu motte ikeru no yo…**(1)**" The girl sang softly as she wiped the tears that continued to stream from her eyes.

**Getting over a lost loved one  
doesn't just happen overnight.**

"Momoko? Are you crying?" Kakiko Akatsutsumi knocked the door.

**Not even a month  
will be enough,  
IF you tackle  
the problem alone.**

"The problem about Momoko, she keeps too much in her heart." Kaoru sighed. "Ever since that summer we were grounded…"

"She's not the only one that's sad." Miyako added, tears filling her own eyes.

"But she was the only one who was alone." Kaoru sighed. "Alone, when she needed us most."

**When will you let it go?**

"It's been months since… She disappeared." Momoko said, looking at the moonless night sky.

"Who disappeared?" A boy in black wrapped his arm around Momoko's shoulders. A girl in white approached the two.

"Is it… her?" The girl in white questioned Momoko, but the girl refused to answer.

**Sad memories of the past,  
when will you tell  
to your friends in the future?**

"Stop holding everything in!" A boy told Momoko. "I don't know anything about socialization and what not, but I know that this is definitely not good for you! Pour it all out!"

**From the creator of Momoko's New Personality:**

"It's not that simple, everyone…" Momoko sighed.

"OBJECTION! Who cares if it's not simple? Life never is!" A girl in magenta yelled. "You can make it difficult for the world to see!"

**Blissful Memories**

**Trailer End**

**(1) Some of it is heavy, but my heart can carry it all!**

Well, despite the title, the trailer isn't exactly blissful, right? Well, trailer aside, it won't be THAT sad...

But the thing is; this story, Blissful Memories, will only be somewhat a sort of bridge for the sequel I REALLY had planned. But there would be too much plot holes if I just place what I have planned. I think the song "LOOK", which I note, I don't own, is probably bad for Momoko's health.

You'll notice that there are OCs, correct? Don't worry; I won't just spring the new OCs immediately. I'll let them slowly become friends with the team before they even get powers. Well, with an exception of one of them.


	8. Sequel Trailer: Blissful Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ

**Have you ever heard of someone  
running away from a friend?**

"Why are you running away from them?" A child asked a girl with a hood. The girl shrugged and continued walking.

**As darkness fills with light,  
what is she trying to hide?**

"Oy, Kokoro, come here and help me out!" A woman called from the room.

"Yes, Mom." The child grinned. She rushed to the kitchen, leaving the girl on the sofa, reading a book.

**Sometimes,  
things just aren't that simple.**

"WAH!" An orange haired girl bumped into the hooded girl. The scene exploded in white light.

**The smell of orchids hide  
with the new moon.**

"… Sorry…" The girl stood up. The hooded girl stared at the girl with shock. Then she ran, ran as the sun began to set.

"Hey WAIT!" The orange-haired girl called. Momoko sighed as the girl rushed away.

**When will she stop hiding?  
Why was she hiding anyway?**

"Who was that girl?" The orange haired girl asked her two friends.

"What girl?" The blonde asked.

"… That girl wearing the hood." The orange-haired girl said.

"Whoa... I thought girls don't normally wear hoods…" the purple-haired girl said. "If they do wear one, they'd keep the hood out, right?"

"Who knows…" The blonde sighed.

**The Powerpuff Girls Z,  
Why is she hiding from them?**

"Let's go! Ramira!" Kokoro grinned. The girl stood at the door. For the first time, her face was shown. A startling purple eyed brunette, with a ponytail reaching down to her shoulders. Holding her ponytail was a purple ribbon. She wasn't wearing her hood this time. She was wearing a T-shirt with an orchid motif.

**As the purple sky of dusk falls,  
It would seem that dawn had risen again**

"… Umm… Ramira?" Kokoro shook the girl. Ramira shrugged her off.

"BANI!" Kokoro yelled, causing Ramira to jump up, and instinctively cover Kokoro's mouth.

"We're at home, you know, Ramira…" Kokoro mumbled. Ramira sighed as she let go of Kokoro's mouth.

**From the creator of Momoko's New Personality  
An alternate sequel of the said story is made:**

"Bliss?" Blossom flew in front of a purple Powerpuff Girl Z member. Bliss gasped and escaped from view, causing Blossom to try and follow her. "BLISS!"

**Blissful Returns**

**Trailer End**

Don't want to offend anyone, but since this is fan fiction, I'm trying to find alternate routes to my original story. This particular story will not have any OC's that I don't own. This one doesn't have much of a plot yet, so I guess I'll get cracking.


End file.
